


Waffles

by ellsmax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellsmax/pseuds/ellsmax
Summary: Max loves El. El loves waffles. Valentine's day is for those you love. It all makes sense really
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first elmax fic, I hope you enjoy

Its valentines day 1988 and El's heart is pounding. She stares at her reflection in the mirror, fluffing her hair anxiously, turning this way and that. She examines her outfit, the bright yellow button up, cuffed jeans and white shoes looking more ridiculous by the minute. She huffs. Stuffing her hand into her pocket, she pulls out the note Max had pressed into her palm at the last second the day before. In Max's rough hand writing it read

El, meet me at the arcade tomorrow, six o clock? love Max

She had pulled her behind a clump of bushes, smiling widely. She handed her the note, waited for an answer and kissed El's cheek, running off, waving. They had gone on dates before but this was valentines day and the fact she gave her a note instead of just planning a time to meet signified something special. El smiles as her fingers brush the paper in her pocket, gaining some confidence. Glancing at the clock, she pulls her scrunchie tighter around her half up half down style, grabs her present for Max on her dresser and runs out the door, yelling a goodbye to her family.  
*  
Max paces outside the arcade, clutching two rolled up comics. Glancing up and down the road, she finally sees El's bike being thrown down on the tarmac as she runs towards her.  
"Hey," Max says, slightly breathless.

She looks enchanting, cheeks and nose red from the rather cold wind, the sun hitting her brown hair perfectly. She smiles and Max is convinced her heart has stopped. 

"Hi Max," she says softly, squeezing her hand. "Where are we going?" she asks. Max regains composure.  
"That's a surprise," she grins. El shakes her head fondly, still clasping her hand. "But I think you're really going to like it."

They walk through Hawkins for a while, chatting about nothing and everything at once until they end up in front of a small diner. 

"We're here!" says Max brightly, leading her in. "My lady," she says jokingly as she pulls out a chair for her.  
"Dork," El giggles, sitting down and resting her elbows on the table. "This place is cute. I've never been here before."  
"There's a specific reason I brought you to this one," Max says, and El's heart nearly pounds out of her chest at how much she glows as she talks, the golden light streaming in from the windows amplifying everything beautiful about her. "I'll order the food, k?" 

El stays sitting as Max goes up to the counter to order. She rests her face on her hand, gazing at her and thinking about what she loves about her. Her beautiful red hair that was always so soft to the touch and her smile that lights up a room, her laugh that has to be the most infectious on the planet. Max walks back to the table, sitting across from El, their knees bumping together. They giggle. El reaches for her hand under the table and grasps it tightly. Max squeezes back. A waitress walks over to the table, holding two plates stacked full of waffles.  
"These for you girls?" she asks.

Max nods and she places the plates in front of them. She thanks her and looks up at El, bursting into peels of laughter at her face. Her mouth is agape and she's staring at the plate in front of her as though it was a treasure chest full of gold. 

"I- Max have i ever told you I love you?" she jokes, still looking slightly starstruck.

"Thought we'd go for something more high quality than eggos. I'm glad you like it."

El hooks her leg around Max's under the table, beaming. She douses her waffles in syrup and practically inhales them. The same waitress walks over with a kind smile. 

"Everything alright for you? Girls day out it looks like!" 

"Uhhh...yeah!" El says quickly. "We were both dumped a few weeks ago and decided to do something fun instead of moping."

Under the table, she clings to Max even tighter.  
"Good for you girls. Excellent idea. Well I'll leave you to it!" 

With that she walks away, humming softly to herself. They finish their waffles in peace, standing up to leave. 

"Thank you. That was the best date ever," El whispers into her ear. "Wait here! I have a present for you," she says, rooting around in her pocket. 

She pulls out a little book with three photos stuck in. The first was from that first shopping trip, where they were wearing crazy clothes and posing dramatically.

The second was of one day, when Max was feeling particularly bad, so El asked to borrow Jonathan's polaroid camera and they snapped a picture together, sitting on the curb outside El's house. She had lost her balance and tipped over just as Max pressed the button, which led to a great shot of El just falling and Max laughing hysterically.

The third was a few days after they got together when they went to the mall for ice cream and snuck into the photobooth, peaking out every few seconds to make sure they weren't seen. El was pressing a kiss into Max's cheek, her arms wrapped around her shoulders. On top of the book, the words  
"My Zoomer" scrawled in El's writing with a heart next to it. Max smiles softly. 

El," she says quietly, running her fingers over the page. "Thank you," she murmurs. 

"I have a present for you too. Its nowhere near as good as this though."

She reaches into her bag and pulls out the comics, handing them to El. 

"I've been looking for the last few months for the early Wonder Woman comics so you can start at the begining."

El takes the comics and looks at them for a few seconds before throwing her arms around Max's shoulders. 

"Thank you this is amazing!" she shouts, jumping with excitement. "I love them!"

She thumbs threw them, before tucking them gently back into the bag. She wraps an arm around Max's shoulder and they begin the walk towards the busier part of town. 

They reach El's house after some time, chatting and joking the whole way. The house is empty- its other occupants enjoying the day somewhere else. El digs into her pocket for the key, unlocks the door and steps inside, holding it open for Max. She follows her into the kitchen and they both take a soda from the fridge, Max guzzling her's down, El taking small sips.  
"Thanks for the date," she says softly. 

Max grins as El takes her wrist, tugging her closer. She presses a kiss to Max's mouth, trying to suppress a giggle. Max puts her hands on her waist and kisses back, laughing gently into El's mouth. One of El's hands curls into Max's soft hair and with the other, she leaves her wrist go and instead caresses her cheek. Max, heart still pounding even after all this time, sighs. 

"I love you," she whispers and El pulls back slightly, smiling. 

"I love you too," she says, before kissing her again.


End file.
